


A Better Friend

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: I felt like writing something using Esme and Rasha.That's it that's the summary.





	A Better Friend

Esme Song was bored.

Zig had been a nice enough distraction over the summer. Helping him practice dance routines helped his stamina. Which was a blessing in all sorts of ways, his insecurity also made him eager to please. That Esme enjoyed, not as naturally gifted as Miles, but far more attentive.

Sadly his friends were, in a word, annoying. They never gave her a chance and the writing was on the wall, he would always take their opinion to heart, so she’d decided to cut ties with him before the year started. But not before fully enjoying how easy it was to keep him occupied without his friends around to ruin things.

But he was done, and Esme needed someone else around her. Her thoughts were already bad, but they could get so much worse if she didn’t find someone new. Someone fun. Someone interesting. Sadly most of the school was dreadfully boring like Shay, or too defensive like Zoe. Nobody she could properly talk to without other things getting in the way. They were good to play with, but not proper equals to her.

Still, the refugees brought some interesting new faces. One of them got more interesting this week.  _ Most _ of the refugees came either in local clothes, or not. They arrived wearing things that made them uniform to what Syria is. But some came fully shifted to the way of the west. That was to be expected, it wasn’t like you get to take your wardrobe with you when your country goes to hell.

But this girl showed up far more conservatively dressed, and now she wasn’t. And her hair was short and styled, and it just definitely wasn’t Esme’s expectation. So Esme did the only thing she could, she watched. Tried to get a sense for her, it’s very hard to say the right thing, or the wrong thing on purpose, without knowing who you’re dealing with. Esme could just exist and rub someone like Jonah the wrong way, but figuring out the right thing to ask him to really burn him to his core was far more satisfying.

Plus that killjoy deserved it with all the things he liked to say about girls who have sex. Someone should save his rich princess girlfriend from him, or she might think sex is holding hands for ten minutes in beds two feet apart. That poor, poor girl.

Finally, in the caf, Esme saw the right moment. She was pretty sure she liked this girl, Rasha. She seemed… open, to exploring the world and what it had. Which honestly was how Esme liked it, what’s the fun of life if your first thought is always no?

“They aren’t dating,” Esme set her tray down next to Rasha and sat down like they were always friends.

“Excuse me?” Rasha looked up at her, a little off center by Esme’s choice of approach.

“Grace and Maya,” Esme said, not really looking over, “I saw you watching them. Grace doesn’t seem to like people enough to date. Maya’s not gay.”

“I was just admiring their outfits, they are very unique.”

Esme glanced at her, it felt honest and yet lacking. The first steps toward a truth that stopped short. Still, it wasn’t boring. Esme put her brightest peppiest smile forward, “Esme Song.”

“Rasha,” the other girl answered, her smile not as peppy but far more sincere, “It is nice to meet you.”

Esme watched Rasha a few extra moments, there wasn’t any hesitation on that. She… meant it. “I hope I’m not taking anyone’s seat.”

“Goldi has a student council thing.” 

Ahh, Goldi Nahir, an impressively judgmental girl. Especially one who should be more aware of how judgments feel. She’s all about girl power until Esme wants to use it for orgasms or drugs and suddenly girl power isn’t that. “You haven’t tried to make friends with other people? Goldi’s fun but she’s usually busy trying to take over the world.”

Rasha laughed, “She isn’t usually that bad, is she?”

“She was so pissed at the student council debate last year being derailed by two boys having a lover’s quarrel on stage,” Esme’s smile was easier now, more natural, “But I was more concerned with why you’re not hanging out with anyone.”

“Oh, I’ve tried a few times. But apparently the TV shows I like are… dated.”

Esme considered that, being outside because if one’s interests was something she was familiar with. “How about this, after school we try to find something fun to do. And if that fails we can go back to my place and watch anything you want.”

Rasha thought a moment, or pretended to, “I have to ask the Nahirs, but if they say yes? Totally! I haven’t really gotten to explore that much yet.” She was really excited, that genuine excited you get out of someone like Lola over clothes, or Tiny if you mention dolphins. It was very endearing.

“Sounds fun, I promise we won’t get into too much trouble.”

“Trouble?”

“What’s the point of exploring town looking for fun if there isn’t the slightest chance for hijinks?” Esme smiled, a playful little sign of genuine interest in this playdate. She wanted to see how far this could go.

Rasha, for her part, didn’t seem bothered by the idea. In fact she seemed a little appeased by it.

***

“Esme Song!?”

Esme heard that as soon as she got into the entrance hall. Goldi’s voice traveled, and she was not very good at hiding her contempt for people she found contemptible.

“What is wrong with hanging out with Esme? Your parents said it was okay for me to come home later, so long as it was before curfew.”

“Esme is bad news, she- she has sex, with boys.”

Esme continued to get closer but kept herself off to the side, listening to see how this went.

“And we aren’t hanging out with boys. So that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Esme slipped into the space right behind Goldi, Rasha’s eyes went a little wide at this. Goldi did not register what this meant.

“She does drugs, and she’s mean, and you don’t really want people to think-”

“That she’s some big slut like I am?” Esme said, voice flat. Letting the dread wash over Goldi completely.

Goldi whipped around, “Esme, I didn’t know you were-”

“Rasha, anywhere you want to go first?” Esme cut off that feeble attempt to apologize for getting caught. Smiling to Rasha and ignoring Goldi’s entire being.

“Um, can we go bowling?” She looked between the other two trying to determine what, exactly, was the right answer.

“I haven’t done that in forever, let’s go!” Esme’s preppy persona pushed itself to the top, and let it conceal how much she wanted to say about Goldi’s past. But, at this moment, it was better to make a new friend then destroy an old enemy.

Esme held the door, Rasha gave Goldi another look and turned, smiled at Esme, and thanked her. Esme watched Winston and Zoe wander up to stand with Goldi, watching Esme leave with a new friend. A friend who would be wasted on those three.

***

“I always forget this is what Zac Efron looked like once upon a time,” Esme said as she cuddled up to Rasha’s side. This was both an act of comfort and aggression.

It’d been about a month since their first playdate. Esme and Rasha would spend the afternoon on some form of adventure. Sometimes it was a childish, simple thing Rasha picked. Which Esme enjoyed, not something she could do herself, but with Rasha it was actually fun. Just… normal teenager things.

Sometimes Esme would goad her into something flashy, taking full advantage of Esme’s credit card and the limit Esme’s never spent big enough to find. Escaping from Escape Rooms, a saturday sunbathing on a chartered boat, and going to eat at some of the nicest most expensive finest rated dining they could find.

Today was definitely a Rasha pick, watching High School Musical. The time together made a few things very clear to Esme. High School Musical is a stupid movie but it’s quite bearable with the right person. She prefers Zac Efron older and covered in muscles. Rasha Zuabi is definitely gay.

This is the first time Esme’s been quite so overt. She’s kissed Rasha on the cheek, hugs and expressions of joy at their shared adventures. All enjoyed without (too much) pharmaceutical grade fun. But Esme was crazy, and the occasional pill made her feel more even. Just that, not to get high, or blissfully vanish from reality, just to keep herself more normal. She’s never just gotten close to Rasha and stayed, it was a quick hit and run and then back to the adventure.

And Esme could feel how stiff and nervous Rasha was. Rasha’s arm was around her but she wasn’t sure where to put her hand? So it just kinda stayed off Esme entirely and that had to be getting tiring. And Esme could hear Rasha’s heart very clearly, and just… everything. Esme wondered what it was, was it about the having sex thing? Or a crush? Or just this was weird and new. “We don’t have to watch this, I am a little curious what he looks like older.”

“No, I like your picks, I’ve never had to real teenage gal pal experience. Not, loving the film, the choreography isn’t quite as fun as I was hoping.” Esme was relaxing herself, letting her dancer mind look at things.

“The… things Zoe and Goldi say about you?”

“The crazy things, the drug things, or the sex things?”

“All of them?”

Esme sighed, “They’re all true. Not, that I expect you to join me for any of that stuff. I kinda figured you wouldn’t since we first talked. You don’t seem to have a problem with them.”

Rasha was still very stiff, talking about this while so close, “I thought Goldi was exaggerating.”

“Well, if she mentioned anything like an orgy, that never happened. I still have no idea where that story came from.”

Rasha laughed a little, awkward but still a nice sound to Esme, “That story I have not heard.”

“Are you worried about all this cause you like me?”

Rasha froze.

“I’m a lot.” Esme continued, she slipped a little away, she needed to see Rasha’s face and not just… Ashley Tisdale being powerhungry. “My head is full of dark things. And I enjoy my vices, and I like having fun. But… I do like hanging out with you.”

Rasha looking at her felt weird, it always felt weird. Because being seen without… contempt. Was always so new for Esme. “You have never been a bad friend to me. But… why are you so afraid.”

Esme’s turn to freeze, did she look afraid? She never tried to.  Fear was something you never show. Not to anyone. How could she screw up so much. “I- you live with Goldi, and Zoe obviously is into you. You even like Winston’s jokes. None of them like me.”

“You think I would stop being your friend, if someone made me choose?”

“It’s happened before. People don’t get me and they just see-”

“What they think you are. I understand.”

Esme studied Rasha’s face, looking for that understanding.

“Why do you think Goldi doesn’t know I’m gay?”

“She’s a self-important powermad despot who is sure she’s right about everything?”

Rasha started out surprised, at the ruthlessness. Esme tried to control herself. Just a little. Around Rasha. “Yes, not exactly how I would have put it. But yes. You do not seem surprised.”

“I’m used to all sorts of things. I don’t really care as long as I like the person. How you see me matters way more than if you like boys or girls.”

“Are you also…” Rasha started, Esme figured this would come up.

“Completely bisexual. I haven’t had the best experiences with girls, but the concept still seems okay to me. Not that-” Esme paused and tried to come up with the words.

Rasha seemed to see something in Esme’s face, “You are into me? Should I be hurt?” The playfulness that Rasha had dulled the words to being a soft hug.

“You’re fun but in a cute sister way? Like, don’t get me wrong, you’re hot.”

Rasha preened at the words for a few moments, “I do not plan to have sex before marriage. And you figured that out already.”

Esme nodded, smile starting earnest and then shifting to teasing in moments “If you  _ wanna _ make out for practice. I’m totally game unless that’d make it weird.”

Rasha leaned in and kissed Esme’s forehead. Rasha’s smile was just as mischievous as anything Esme managed, “Let’s just keep things platonic, like our fancy restaurant dates and private boat sunbathing.”

“That’s no fun at all.”

“You can make out with Winston, you’ve propositioned him and it might keep him from asking me out.” Rasha laughed.

Esme waited a few moments, there was one question left, “So, my being a slut it isn’t-”

“I do not care. It is not really my concern unless I’m in the room when you’re having sex. Part of what I like about being here is people can be who they want to be. Just, do not have me over while you plan to have sex with someone.”

Esme scooted back in close, curling up against Rasha’s side. This time Rasha’s hand rested on her shoulder easily. “I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

“If it makes you feel any better, next time Goldi calls you a slut I will point out more of the school has seen her naked than you.”

Esme couldn’t ask for a better friend. And she can picture Goldi’s smug face falling at that.

**Author's Note:**

> So Esme fics always end up with a little bit of Esme kinda mentally and emotionally undressing people? It just falls into what we know/see about Esme. So while it seems very much like it was aiming for ship I never quite felt it going there while I wrote.
> 
> I always intended to end up in a place where a character who is very sexual, and one who is purposefully not sexual, respect and understand each other's choices. And Rasha felt like the right character, and Esme needs some friends who respect and don't act like she's a monster. Yeah. That's the reason for this. 
> 
> ...And I was bored.


End file.
